


New Year, New Beginnings.

by Clankit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Humor, Is this late? yes but it's close enough, It's teen because of a dirty joke and language for like 2 seconds, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Shaun is mentioned like 5 times so I'm calling him a character, Spoilers for Danse's personal quest and the end I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: Whatever. Hancock was being himself, and Nate didn’t care. Back to New Year’s Eve.“We can string up some lights around town, make some special food, maybe some mutfruit juice? New year, new beginnings.” Nate stared at the crowd of settlers. They stared back.Or, in other words, Nate tries to get Sanctuary to celebrate New Year's Eve. Also, Hancock is there.





	New Year, New Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Danse's personal quest and the general ending.

 

Time isn’t an important aspect in Nate’s life anymore. The clock on his Pip-Boy is one of the few working ones he’s seen, and Nate’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen another working calendar. Nate hasn’t had to keep track of the date for any reason, as the people in this world  _ can’t _ keep track. They just say ‘bring me the caps by tomorrow or I’ll kill your family’ and the likes. Still, it’s nice to know that the date is there in the corner. A relic of his old life.

That’s why it was a shock when he glanced at his Pip-Boy one day, lounging in Sanctuary to discover tomorrow New Year’s Eve. A smile lit up his face as he recalled spending New Year with Nora in celebration and delight. Things are different now, sure, and Nora might not be here, but the day still holds a special place in his heart. Maybe he can convince the settlers of Sanctuary to have a party tomorrow. 

Sitting up from his chair with excitement, he set off.

Theoretically, it makes sense why none of the people know what he’s talking about. Nick is smiling at him, since he knows what Nate is talking about, but everyone else either looks amused or annoyed. Actually, Danse looked depressed (but he always looks depressed, now that he knows he’s a synth), Cait looks concerned (probably about being around alcohol), and Hancock looks confused. Huh. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. At least MacCready and Codsworth look excited (as much as a robot can look excited).

“Oh sir, it’s simply been ages since we’ve celebrated New Year’s Eve! I’m afraid we haven’t any champagne, though. Perhaps we can make a substitute?”

“I won’t be wantin’ any of that. What’s so important about startin’ a new year? It’s not like we keep track of dates, Nate.” Cait crossed her arms.

“New Year’s Eve was a pre-war holiday. Nate, I’m glad you wanna share an important part of your life with us, but I don’t think any of these folks will really get it.” Nick glanced at Shaun, who was playing with Dogmeat a little ways away. “And I think some might not be able to partake in any of the more  _ traditional _ ways of celebrating.”

This was not going as planned. Nate hadn’t had a plan, but if he did have a plan, this wouldn’t have been it. “Come on, everyone! We don’t have to celebrate in any of the ways I mentioned,” he said with an assuring look at Cait.

“Hm, I don’t know. That kiss of midnight didn’t sound so bad.” Hancock waggled his eyebrows in Nate’s direction, and Nate rolled his eyes. Hancock flirted with everyone, but his most frequent target seemed to be Nate. It wasn’t that Nate disliked it—he did, in fact like it very much, but the knowledge that it wasn’t personal and just out of habit made Nate feel queasy inside. He wasn’t sure when his feelings for the mayor shifted from platonic to something more romantic, but for the time being he was ignoring them. Sure, Hancock might be up for some fun, but a relationship? Not his style. At least, Nate didn’t  _ think _ it was. He hadn’t actually asked. Should he ask?

Whatever. Hancock was being himself, and Nate didn’t care. Back to New Year’s Eve.

“We can string up some lights around town, make some special food, maybe some mutfruit juice? New year, new beginnings.” Nate stared at the crowd of settlers. They stared back. 

Finally, someone muttered, “we haven’t had any reasons to celebrate lately. This seems as good as any.” Sounds of general agreement spread throughout the crowd until it was clear the majority would comply with whatever Nate asked, as long as it wasn’t too crazy. 

Nate clapped his hands and allowed himself a grin. Things had been better ever since they defeated the Institute, but this seemed like a good sign.

 

\--

 

It was not a good sign. They’d managed to scrape up some colored lights for the occasion, but the food and drink vendors were refusing to give Nate discounts for tomorrow. Nate asked, asked again, and asked for a third time, but nothing worked! They were not feeling the spirit of New Year’s Eve. Nate ended up paying the full amount, because he could afford it, since he had taxes on basically every store in the town, but he did it grumpily. 

He wasn’t going to try to push New Year’s Resolutions too hard. No had seemed too keen on the idea, and it wasn’t like anyone followed through on them anyway.

Nate tried to think back to what him and Nora would do on New Year’s Eve. They’d drink, sure, and sing, and laugh, and what, have fun? People rarely had fun in the Commonwealth. They always seemed so sad. Sometimes Nate wanted to gather everyone up and just hug them all until he had magically vanished their depression and PTSD away. 

A hand touched his shoulder and Nate jerked his head up. He’d gotten much better with physical contact in the past couple months—for his first year out of the vault he tried not to let anyone touch him. 

“Nate, you alright?” Hancock rumbled, and Nate felt himself leaning into his touch. “Don’t work yourself up now. 

“I’m fine, Hancock. Just thinking about what I need to get for tomorrow.”

“You said that there needed to be lights, food, drink, and tinsel or something, right? I heard from Nick that you’ve gotten the first two taken care of. What is tinsel, anyway?”

Nate blinked. He’d forgotten he mentioned tinsel. “It’s, uh, this shiny plastic-ey thing. You might’ve seen it in dollar stores. It’s shiny. We don’t really need it.”

Sadly, the hand left his shoulder and clapped him on the back. “Sounds like you’re all set, then. Just gotta get the people into the spirit.” Hancock bumped Nate’s shoulder with his own. “Your people need something to celebrate.”

Nate frowned. “They’re not my people, Hancock. I’m not the mayor.”

The ghoul chuckled. “You’re the mayor all but in name, brother. That’s not the important part,” Hancock added before Nate could open his mouth. “The important part is that you care for the settlers of Sanctuary and they rely on and respect you. They trust you.”

“Cool, thanks,” Nate said, and his voice definitely did not crack at all. He cleared his throat, because he was thirsty, and not because he was tearing up. “I’m not sure how I’m going to get people into the spirit. Nora and I would always sing along to songs on the radio, but all of the songs on Diamond City Radio are about nuclear things and uranium. Or they’re depressing. I mean, not all the time, but half the time.”

Hancock hummed. “You gotta let people have their own experiences. If you’re really gonna try to bring this holiday into our world, you have to know it’s not gonna be the same. Never will be. We have some holidays, sure, around the solstices, but nothing like you’re trying to push. Keep it low key. Let people make their own traditions.”

“Wow, Hancock. When did you get so wise?” 

He blinked. “I met you.”

The two said nothing, but Nate felt Hancock’s hand brush his own. They stood there, barely touching, until Shaun tripped and started bawling, ruining the moment.

  
  
\--

 

The sleep Nate had the night before New Year’s Eve was uneasy and limited. Memories of the day’s events swirled in his mind and kept him awake. How would the celebration go? Did Hancock want a relationship? Was Shaun going to stop tripping over rocks?

After falling into a troubled sleep, Nate awoke to something long and wet touching his face and someone… giggling?

“Dogmeat is saying hello!” Shaun chirped.

“Mmm, that’s very nice, Shaun. Can you tell him to get off the bed?”

“Dogmeat, off!” Nate breathed a sigh of relief as Dogmeat’s tongue left his face. Thank god he’d managed to get the showers to supply warm water. It felt as if he was coated in grime.

“Looked like Dogmeat was enjoying himself there,” a voice mused, and the sigh turned into a groan as he realized Hancock had been watching. “You found him at the Red Rocket, right?” Finally opening his eyes, Nate glared at Hancock while Shaun obliviously petted Dogmeat. “Morning, sunshine. You sleep well?”

“Fine, thanks,” Nate said through gritted teeth. “Shaun, can you go make sure the cats were fed this morning?”

“Yes, papa!”

As soon as he had left the room, Nate leaned up on his elbows and scowled. “Don’t make dirty jokes in front of my son.

“Don’t have a son in front of my dirty jokes.”

“What?”

“Nah, you’re right. I won’t. Come on, let me give you hand.”

Nate took the offered hand and let Hancock pull him up. “What time is it?”

Hancock shrugged. “Somewhere around nine, probably. This house doesn’t have any clocks. Not much has happened. Couple traders came in, and people are getting excited about celebrating New Year’s Eve.”

“That’s good!” Yawning, Nate allowed himself to lean on Hancock, pretending he was just tired. “How do you feel about making me breakfast?”

“But how can I make you breakfast when you’re already Nate?”

“Ugh. Go soak your head. That wasn't even clever.”

 

\--

 

Nate had considered giving everyone the day off but decided against it in the end. Despite the fact they would be celebrating later, they still needed to keep the plants watered and the shops open and the posts guarded. He did, however, give permission for people to be more lax and take their time—as long as they completed their goal in the end.

Some of the traders who had come in while Nate was sleeping had done so because they’d heard about the party. They were willing to sell things for a slight cheaper price—if they would be invited to the party. Nate had shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “Everyone’s welcome.”

During the day, more people showed up. Apparently the caravan workers who had left yesterday wasted no time spreading the word, and about ten people total showed up just for the new year—most groups nearby had moved into Sanctuary.  Nate hadn’t known that there was even people still not in town or he would have invited them to stay. 

The entirety of the day passed with little fanfare. Most of the preparations had been finished yesterday; lights had been strung up around the town center, food was being prepared for later, people were making plans on what they would do at the party. “I’m going to bring board games!” Shaun said. “Then I’ll stay up late teaching people how to play them!”

“That sounds very nice, Shaun.” Nate had ruffled his hair before moving on to the hardest thing he wanted _ — _ no,  _ needed _ for the party.

Fireworks.

Nate had yet to meet anyone who had seen fireworks. People knew the concept of them, and maybe had seen some pictures, but images didn’t do them justice. This met, by extension, no one had any  _ fucking idea how to make them _ . Nate’s handy, sure,  _ but he can’t make fucking fireworks _ .

He spent most of the day working with Sturges and an old fireworks manual he’d managed to buy off a trader. Currently, the plan was to see if they could modify a flare to be a different color and go from there. Since Nate knew absolutely nothing about fireworks, he spend most of the day pretending to be working with Sturges but actually talking with Hancock.

“So, what are actually fireworks?” Hancock asked at some point.

“They’re these sort of colored flares that go really high up in the air. They explode into different shapes. Some of them make a sort of fizzing sound, but they all make a really loud sound like a gunshot. If we actually make any—”

“We?”

“If  _ Sturges _ actually makes any they’ll have to be set up pretty far away. They’re dangerous to be too close to. I’ll probably set them up at Red Rocket. Since they’re so loud, I’m giving everyone earplugs to start with.” Nate didn’t have that many earplugs, but he figured pieces of cotton would do the trick. “Generally, they go off at night around twelve, when the new year begins. In old TV shows—” Nate had already had a long, long,  _ long _ discussion in which he explained the concept and inner workings of television to Hancock—“people would always share a kiss with fireworks in the background.”

Hancock simply hummed at that.

Nate never found out what type of fireworks Sturges made, as Shaun had tripped again, apparently over the same rock. 

Eventually, it was time for the party to start. People started to crowd the town center—which just so happened to be right outside Nate’s house, where the majority of the party was supposed to take place—and Nate invited them inside. His house wasn’t really ‘his house.’ It was constantly filled with other people, sleeping and talking and eating. For some reason, people chose today to start being shy and wait for him to show up. People weren’t exactly sure what to do at first—many of them had never been to a party of such magnitude, or to a party at all. Ultimately, people relaxed as the atmosphere became more upbeat and happy. Nate played the classic role of the host, constantly talking with people who seemed a little awkward and making sure everyone was having a good time. He glimpsed Hancock chatting with Nick, but didn’t have time to do anything more than wave. Hancock didn’t see him.

Danse had agreed, somewhat joylessly, to supervise Shaun’s ‘Game Room.’ Nate had set up a room for the kids of Sanctuary to hang in (if they chose) and, much to Shaun’s delight, play boardgames. So far, it seemed to be going swimmingly. Shaun was talking mainly to Nat, Piper’s younger sister, who had come for a visit—as well as to write a report on ‘The Vault-Dweller's Sanctuary.’ Nate saw Danse with a glimpse of a smile on his face as he watched them converse. Huh. Did Danse want kids? Nate had never thought about Danse having kids. Maybe he should ask him sometime.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and Nate turned to see a settler. “Sturges said to tell you the fireworks are ready. As soon as you set off the smoke signal he’ll set them off.” Nate thanked her and glanced at his Pip-Boy. Eleven forty-five. He might as well get everyone outside.

So, he went from room to room, along with stepping outside, to announce that the fireworks would soon be appearing in the direction of Red Rocket. He gave a brief description of what fireworks were before inviting everyone to the few houses in Sanctuary that had a second story built on the outside of the house, reminding them to grab earplugs outside so they’d be prepared for the noise. 

At 11:55, Nate walked to a small structure built on the outskirts of town, hastily completed that day. He’d prepared a small fire to be lit that night, so that when Sturges saw the smoke he’d set the fireworks off. Figuring Sturges would need some time, he lit it at 11:56 and prepared to wait.

For some reason, he wasn’t that surprised when Hancock showed up. 

“Hey, Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor. Care to join me?” He patted the ground next to him.

“Sure. Y’know, I would think you’d be up on a roof to watch your hard work.” Hancock sat down beside him, their knees touching. 

He shrugged. “It’s nice out here. You can still hear the noise of the town, but it’s kinda quiet.”

Hancock didn’t say anything in response. He just gazed at Nate, who soon looked away from the intense focus of those black eyes on his. “The, uh, fireworks should be starting soon.”

Nothing. Huh. Maybe he should look back? Nate’s not sure. This is kinda awkward. Is it awkward, or does Nate just think it’s awkward? Agh, what would Nora do? He’s never been good with talking to his crushes. Nora was the one who asked him out. And it’s not like he has problems talking to Hancock. He spent most of the day talking to Hancock. It’s just… he’s spent most of his past New Year’s Eve Days with Nora.

“Nate.”

“Yes, Hancock?”

“I think the fireworks are starting.”

Nate turned to face the direction of the Red Rocket, but saw nothing. “Hancock, what are you—” 

He felt his face being grasped softly by gentle hand, and instinctively moved to face the ghoul next to him. Black eyes bore into Nate’s own, and he felt a thumb lightly make circles on his cheek. “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Oh! Um, yes. I would like that very much please.” 

As Nate definitely did not blush, but he did most certainly kiss Hancock, he distantly heard fireworks go off in the background. Hmm. What did this kiss mean for their relationship? Something new, for sure. But, you know. New year, new beginnings.                                                                                                                                                  

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn't my best work, but my new year's resolution is to write. Not write more, write better, write differently. Just... write.
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
